1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display stands and, more specifically, to a display stand used to display and make readily accessible to the public newspapers, magazines, and other periodicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a variety of display stands have been used for the purpose of selling periodicals such as newspapers to the public. Such display stands typically have a locking device which may be opened by inserting coins into a mechanism. As a result, the newspapers are secured and protected from external elements by a lid which is locked shut. However, in the case of a display stand used for offering newspapers, magazines or other periodicals to the public free of charge, the lid must stay shut without the benefit of a locking mechanism. In addition, some means must be provided for the purpose of preventing the periodicals from spilling or falling out of the display stand. The latter problem can be solved through the use of a display stand that is orientated (sloped or inclined) in such a manner to prevent periodicals from falling out of the stand. Moreover, a lid may be mounted on the display stand which uses gravity to stay shut. Such a lid would allow access to the public while still protecting the contents of the display stand from external elements.
Since the distribution of periodicals such as newspapers requires a large number of display stands, it is important that a display stand used for this purpose be both easy to construct and economical to fabricate. As such, a display stand is needed which may be easily constructed with a minimum number of parts. Such a display stand must be both functional and attractive and must have the capacity to hold a large number of periodicals.
Accordingly, a need exists for a display stand used for offering a large number of periodicals such as newspapers to the public free of charge which provides ready access to the public while protecting its contents from external elements. Another need exists for a display stand that is easy to construct and economical to make. A further need exists for a display stand that is orientated to prevent periodicals from falling out of the stand.